


Helpless

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving him isn't about love. In response to the prompt "What's Love Got to Do With It?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

If it were about love, everything would be simple. But it's not. It's about trust and certainty. When he takes that late-night phone call and leaves her alone and heartsore in the middle of the night, she lies there not knowing where he is or what he's doing. Even if she'll ever see him again. She needs more than this, more than empty love. That he can't see that is the reason it's falling apart. She knows as she watches him go that it can't last.

If she leaves, it'll break his heart. But if she doesn't, it'll break hers.


End file.
